theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Artephius
Artephius' '''is a old man who is an alchemist and a main character in The Adventures of Puss in Boots. He is voiced by Paul Rugg. He is a part of the Great Mage Sino. he is known for mostly nonsense and macrame owls, but has liking for magic and alchemy. Appearance Artephius wears a blue robe, brown slippers, and he has a white beard and hair, yet his eyebrows are grey. His robe is worn and has several visible holes repaired by cloth and fabric patches. When he was the True sino all along Personality Artephius is old and senile, tending to repeat and also not having much common sense and being crazily forgetful. He can actually also be smart and intelligent at times, being an alchemist. Despite having power, he chooses not to use it because power corrupts. He is protective of the town and believes people will be good give them a chance. Because he is senile and crazy, people tend not to believe him, such as in episode 11, where everyone believed he was crazy when he thought the mouse was actually the evil wizard Fartholomew Fishflinger. He is also very eccentric. When Artephius babysat the orphans, he did not discourage their singing, even after they added explosives, in fact he further encouraged it! Background He used to date Duchess but left her (presumably because she was evil and crazy). However, he still loves her and tries to appeal to her better nature. While it has failed, he seems to still want to be with her. He even keeps the gold necklace of a heart that the two made and split in two. He also engaged in a battle with Fartholomew who tried to take over the world by turning him into a mouse. He has also drank from the FountianofYouth and then waited then got old again. He has an obsession with macrame especially making owl macrame. As we find out in season 6, Artephius is the good side of the creater of San Lorenzo, The Great Mage Sino after he splits himself in half to stop power from corrupting him locking his bad side in a cursed citidale. Relationships 'Duchess' When the Duchess first arrives in episode "Duchess", Artephius refers to her as "Duchie". Duchess and Artephius call each other nicknames throughout the rest of the series and Duchess always calls Artephius when either of them are in trouble. Otherwise, The Duchess typically refers to him as “Artie.” 'Dulcinea' Artephius is friendly with Dulcinea. She is kind to him and patient about the fact he often loses random parts of his memory. She somewhat trusts him, and more so than some other townspeople. Dulcinea is truly concerned about Artephius‘s well being. 'Puss In Boots''' Artephius is friendly with Puss In Boots. He often reveals random information that sends Puss on his perilous quests and adventures. Puss is typically concerned for Artephius’s well being like Dulcinea. Gallery Trivia *It is shown in multi episodes that he is an Alchemist. *According to himself, he knows kung-fu. *Artephius loves making macrame owls. *According to himself, he has drank from the Fountain of Youth which according to him"knocked off a few decades.” *He tends to be the comic relief of the show. *He keeps pancakes in his shoes. *SPOILER: He is half of Great Mage Sino and the other half is a prisoner (possibly his brother). *Artephius once said the following scoldingly to a macrame owl, “ I don’t care what the other owl mothers let their owl children do, we DO NOT use that kind of language!” This implies he views his macrame owls as his family. *He is currently in a somewhat romantic relationship with The Duchess, or Maldonna. *He keeps Lasagna in his pocket stating "What else are pockets for?" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magic Users Category:People affected by fountains Category:Wizards Category:Heroes Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Puss in Boots Characters